My Life Now
by hawkryder
Summary: Killian talks to Snow and Charming about dating Emma. One-Shot.


My Life Now

"Where are you going?" After all of this, after they fought together, he was just going to leave her?

" Calm down love, I just need to some things sorted out, I'm not going anywhere." Killian was surprised at just how open his Swan was being towards him, even if they had survived a hell of a lot together.

"Well, hurry back then, we have some things to discuss, mainly about us."

"As you wish, we will talk all about us, and maybe even a tad more, love." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, shut up and go already!" Emma said, trying to hide her smile. God how had she managed to avoid him for so long?

As Killian walked into the Charming's apartment, he thought that maybe a private talk wouldn't be as safe as, perhaps, at Grannys. Less chance of him having his ass beaten by the people he was starting to become friends with. Come on Killian, you've faced greater foes before. True, but couldn't think of one as he prepared himself for the wrath of the Charmings. No one hurt their baby girl, and they wouldn't want him to get the chance, if the past was anything to verify on.

He pushed those thoughts away as he knocked on the door, which opened in record time.

"Oh, you're not mom." Henry said as he took in the person at the door.

"No, I believe I'm not," Killian stated with a smile for the boy," where are your grandparents lad?"

" Right here, whats wrong Killian, where's Emma?" Snow was looking desperately at Killian, trying to read what was wrong in his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, in fact I came for a talk with you and your charming husband... alone." he added with a significant look at the boy between them.

"Henry, I think it's time for you to head back to Regina's, I don't want Neal waking you up in the middle of the night, and she'll be happy to spend some time with you. "

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow?" "Of course, Henry, breakfast at Granny's?" Snow looked at her grandson.

"Can I bring mom?" Henry looked concerned," She hasn't gone anywhere in a while, since, well, you know. "

Oh, Killian knew only too well, considering Swan and he brought the "you know" to Storybrooke. He had told Emma that it was a terrible idea, but she couldn't leave her there to die, with her being the Saviour and all.

Snow was thinking along the same lines, and said, cheerfully, " I couldn't be happier if she came."

Henry's face glowed with happiness," see you tomorrow, Killian are you coming?"

Killian thought about it. Would it be a good idea to bring Emma to meet with the person she, unknowingly, lessened happiness for. No, that would be a terrible idea, no matter how disappointed the boy would be.

"Not this time, lad," he said, seeing the joy lesson on the boys face.

"I understand," Henry said, and Killian could see that he understand, the two of them in agreement.

When Henry left, Snow turned to Killian. "What do you have to say that you can't in front of Henry?"

Killian hesitated, then thought that it would be easier just to tell them together, "that way I only get attacked once" he thought to himself. "I would like to talk with the both of you without him seeing the possible chaos iansuewing."

"David," Snow called while gesturing Killian inside," would you like anything to drink?"

Yes, he thought, as much rum as possible," no thank you, milady."

By this time, David had joined them in the living room." What do you want Killian?"

"Well, you see, it's about Emma."

"I knew it!" Killian looked at Snow in alarm, she didn't seem furious, or even angry.

"Knew what, Snow?" David looked extremely confused about the whole thing.

"Just tell us Killian," Snow looked at him expectantly.

Bloody hell, how did she know about his feelings towards Emma? He thought he hid them so well. " I came here tonight to ask the two of you for the permission of courting your daughter, Emma."

Silence. That was it. He looked into David's, finding exactly what he figured there would be, anger, refusal, but in Snows there was only joy. Well, he'd talk to the one less likely to chop him into little pieces and feed him to a real crocodile. "You don't seem surprised, your majesty."

" I actually thought this conversation was going to come up earlier, or not at all, it's not like the courting back in the forest. I don't have a say in the matter, no matter how many goats you will give us." Snow started laughing.

"Goats, milady?" Killian was baffled. What did this have to do with goats, and why was it so funny?

"When word got out that I was pregnant with Emma, all the kingdoms with sons sent letters with wedding arrangements for Emma and their son. There were presents, as well, some of them being goats."

Killian chuckled, the thought of the Queen letting her daughter go to anyone who paid high enough." If I thought it would help the matter, I would, but I have a suspicion that you would be less inclined to let me dally with Emma."

"Who said we're inclined to let you anywhere near her?" Ah, Charming, mate I was wondering when you'd join this conversation." Because I'm a handsome pirate with a wicked right swing and left hook?" He smirked at his joke.

" Charming, Killian is good enough to tell us of his intentions, most men don't do that here." Snow cut her husband off before he could kill Killian.

" Most of the men here also aren't pirates," Charming demanded.

" He is better than a lot of men in the world, though. Look at Neal, he seemed like a good guy, but he did something to Emma, something she couldn't just shrug off, has Killian ever done anything like that to her?"

"No." At that word, everyone turned to the girl at the door. " He also came back for me when a curse was put on all of us.". Emma was leaning against the door, having come over when Henry called to tell her that Killian was at her parents house.

" What are you doing here, love?" His face couldn't become redder even if it was set on fire. How long had she been standing there?

"I've been here the whole time, and I've got something to say so listen up." She moved in front of the three of them, with one of the sternest faces he'd ever seen on her face. "First of all, mom, you are right. There are many worse people in this world than even Hook, let alone Killian," smiling at him, showing him that she knew the difference," in fact, there probably aren't many guys out their as polite as Killian. Second, this is also another mom you're right moment, guys don't ask the girls parents to go out with them, especially if that girl is over the age of 18, which I am, if you remember. I know that you want to protect me and all, but I've dealt with messy guys before, and managed to get them, so, I really appreciate the concern, but I can handle a guy, even a handsome one with a wicked left hook." another smile, she was feeling generous towards him tonight. " Third, Killian could never do what Neal did to me, I know it, he would never abandon me, not for anything." She stopped, than, seeing her mothers face, she reached out to her." I didn't mean you guys, you had no choice."

"Well maybe Neal didn't have a choice either." Her father pointed out.

" Is this just you trying to find out what he did, or do you actually believe it?" Swan was trying to keep that temper of hers close, but failing.

" A little of both," Her father admitted.

"Fine, you might as well sit down then." Emma huffed out, trying to keep her feelings under control. " I met Neal after I stole the bug, the same one he had stolen that night. We kinda stuck together after that, stealing whatever we needed." Emma paused, not looking at anyone, not wanting to see disappointment or anger." One day, Neal decided he had to leave, go up to Canada. Well, being the the fool, told him I would go with him. He told me of the watches he had stole a while ago, the were worth $20 000, enough to get us to Canada to start over. The only problem was that they were at a train station, in one of the lockers. Since no one was looking for me, I told him that I would get the watches and meet up with him later. When I went to our meeting place, he was nowhere to be found, but there were cops. Neal called in a tip about the watches, then left. Stupidly, I took the fall for him, expecting to be there when I got out, but no Neal." Emma took a deep breath, dreading the next sentence. "I looked for him for two years, being a bail-bondsman had its upsides, but I couldn't find him anywhere. He had just left, left me! I was only a kid, and he just let me go to jail for him, not even waiting for me." Emma trailed off at the end, not looking up. Waiting.

Killian looked at Emma's parents. Snow looked as though she was going to burst into tears, and David was imagining reincarnating a dead someone, then murdering them in the most painful way possible. They're not going to be reassuring, it's up to me. "Emma." No answer. Not even a look. "Hey, love, look at me. " There we go, he thought, a head shake, she's still capable of moving. Gently he pulled her head up, surprised at the lack of fight. She still wouldn't look at anyone, though. He sighed. Of course David wanted to hear this story, then let him deal with the broken girl in front of him. "Emma, LOOK at me, please sweetheart?" There were her beautiful eyes, even though they showed a pain that made him want to go back in time to make sure no one ever hurt her. "We aren't going to leave you, no matter what, I won't leave unless you want me to."

"I know you won't, but everyone else has. Everyone" Emma's eyes downcast again.

Killian knew he couldn't really talk to he unless they were alone. By everyone, she meant everyone, including her parents. "Exuse me, your highnesses, but I believe That this conversation is best without..."

"Us." Snow stated. "That's probably best, Emma, you do know that we were just trying to give you your best chance, the only way we could." With that, she pulled David up and out of the room.

Killian looked up to see that his Swans eyes were overflowing with tears, and he embraced her. "It's going to be okay Swan, they won't leave again, some will, but they aren't worth it."

She let a wet laugh, one that sounded more like a sob," They aren't the ones leaving all the time, it's me. My parents gave me up because I'm the savior, Neal left me because I'm the savior, which influenced me to let Henry go. It's all me, if I wasn't destined to save everyone, I would be different. I could actually freaking enjoy the feeling of love, rather than expect it to backfire. Hell, I could talk to people, and not worry about their motives. Don't you see Killian? I thought you would know because you were Killian, then Captain Hook, and Killian again. I never had a Killian part to me, only the Captain Hook part, and I wish what the Killian part of me is, I wish I had the chance to be the good person, not the uptight one."

Killian looked down at her in surprise. She thought she was awful, that she should change? "Love, you might be wonderful at detecting when others lie to you, but you can't see that you are lying to yourself. You are one of the most brave, strong and completely good people I know. You think that the you who doesn't have trust issues is gone? I say she's still there. She's there every time Henry's around, when she has something important to do, and mostly when she thinks no one is paying attention. Emma if the you right now is a terrible being, then everyone in this town is despicable. This isn't "Captain Hook" you, this is a shielded you, that's all."

He watched her take that information in, letting her think. Just when he thought he made matters worse, she spoke." I don't know how to act around people, Killian, I can't let my guard down."

"You did just now." Killian stated.

"I can, kind of, with you because I could say anything and you'd stay. I grew up hiding everything, so now I only have two settings, hide every little thing, every feeling I have, or I let out some of my thoughts and feelings using sarcasm. I don't have an emotional side, unless I force it out with every instinct of mine screaming at me to stop, stop before I get hurt again. I just can't do this," Emma exclaimed, waving her arms around, "I can't be the kind of person who puts everything out there, I can hardly do this."

Killian looked at her, trying to figure out how to help her, to show her how wonderful she truly is. "Oh, Emma, you're only reserving yourself, you're not hiding in a cave, attacking anyone who comes near. Swan, you're even letting that shell go, one layer at a time. Do you think that I would've heard this story from you a month ago? Would you have told your parents about Neal evens few weeks ago? It's coming along, Emma, things aren't as simple as you would hope. Keep going Emma, and you will be spilling you're guts to anyone who says hello." Killian joked, trying to work a smile onto her face. It sort of worked, she did smile, but it wasn't the one he was used to, still too sad.

"Thank you." Emma said, right before she gave him a hug. She felt him put his arms around her and kiss the top of her head. She sighed. How did he manage to convince her that she was a normal person, well, as normal as a daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming could be. Speaking of parents, "I should go see how my parents are."

Killian let out a little chuckle. "You're father is probably trying to find a way to bring back the dead. You should've seen his face, it was priceless."

Emma let out a laugh of her own, sounding a lot better, "Yeah, I need to calm them down, you coming?" She looked back, noticing that he wasn't following her.

"Your parents probably want to talk with you by themselves, and they won't appreciate me there with you."

Emma was quite, then, "if you won't go, I won't."

Well, that settled it, then. He grabbed her hand as they made their way towards the hall, looking for her parents. Together. That's how they were going to get through life, alone no more.


End file.
